Kotuumath the Halfbreed
Kotuumath the Halfbreed is a character that was created by Ryu as a Zelda Fanon character. He is a species that has never existed on Mobius, making him unique. Physical Description Kotuumath is tall (6'03") and slim, almost scrawny. He weighs about 100.8 lbs, unusually light for his size. His arms are thin, and he has big wings. He also has a long, prehensile tail and large ears. One eye is always partially obscured by his rather long, messy hair. He is also left-handed. As a Were In RP: Werehog Plague, Kotuumath gets turned into a Were. His hair grows much longer, and he grows a bit larger (in terms of musculature). His claws and horns also elongate, and, because of his unusual genetic makeup, he also mutates partially, growing spikes on his back (as well as a few other changes). Differences Between SFW and ZFW SFW Kotuumath lacks his ability to "Substitute". Also, all of Kotuumath's attacks are Pokemon attacks now. Friends and Foes Friends *'Shima the Hedgehog' - *'Ryushu the Cat' - *'Teneko the Cat' - *'Zaro the Hedgehog' - *'J the Hedgehog' - *'Johnny D. the Fox' - Allies *'Shima the Hedgehog' - *'Ryushu the Cat' - *'Teneko the Cat' - *'Zaro the Hedgehog' - *'J the Hedgehog' - *'Johnny D. the Fox' - Rivals *'Marty Perfection' - Bitter rival. Enemies *'The Trolls, particularly Tonic and Toxic' - *'Marty Perfection' - *'Karitori the Fox' - Major Relationships The Trolls Kotuumath utterly despises the trolls, and takes any opportunity to attack and kill as many of them as he can. His least favorite troll is Tonic, seeing as how Tonic is gay and completely enamoured with Kotuumath, much to the halfbreed's disgust and horror. Marty Perfection Romance With Teneko the Cat With Vira the Acara Appearances RP: Silent Hill He is first seen (although not named) in the prologue. Later, he is seen by Shima, and she asks him if he was the one that got rid of the Lying Figure enemy threatening her, Emmie and Ryu. He said yes. After that, the Otherworld transition begins in Silent Hill. Kotuumath, Shima, Emmie and Ryu run back into Cafe 5to2, but find it transformed obscenely. Later, they go to the Balkan Church, where they meet an elderly Overlander woman by the name of Alessa. Shortly after, the Trolls invaded the church. Kotuumath has a symbolic monster in the form of The Butcher; it represents the darker side of his aggression and violence, seeing as how The Butcher is a merciless, cold-blooded killer, who entirely lacks compassion or empathy. RP: Eternal Darkness/Eternal Darkness 2 He first appears (although he is not named) in Part 19. After he attacks a large group of Chattur'gha minions, he goes inside the G.U.N building and encounters The Crystal Guards, as well as the G.U.N soldier who was interrogating them (after attacking and killing a Chattur'gha Horror that was manacing them). Shortly after, two members of the Imperial Guard appeared, and then a small group of Chattur'gha Vampires appeared. Kotuumath fought with the Vampires, but appeared to be losing. He went into Adrenaline Overdrive, however, and attacked the Vampires with Stone Edge. He then broke through a window and flew off. Not long after, Kotuumath came across DarkSpirit, who declared that the halfbreed would be a fine minion for him. Although Kotuumath resisted, DarkSpirit quickly exploited the halfbreed's hatred for loud noises, then he took over his mind and reactivated his A.O. DarkSpirit then sent Kotuumath to attack Statyx's group, but they managed to hold him at bay long enough to escape. Darkspirit then transported Kotuumath away to a different location. Later, he is seen with DarkSpirit and the captured Fou. RP: The Claw Saga RP: Snow Days He appears here as well, and he strongly dislikes snow, resulting in many lulz. RP: The Zoir Invasion RP: Snowball Wars Wolfington/East Hunter Roleplay RP: The Troll Wars Kotuumath is first seen dueling with Marty Perfection; however, he was losing quite badly. RP: Werehog Plague Here, Kotuumath gets turned into a Were. But because of his unusual genetic makeup, he actually mutates partially, instead of becoming just a Were. He has a final showdown against J the Hedgehog, who is armed with the Light Gaia Pearl. After a lengthy battle, J manages to free Kotuumath from the grip of the Were-Plague, but at a terrible cost; J has been infected with the Plague. Later, at the hospital, after regaining a sense of his former self and learning of what he had done to J, Kotuumath, wrought with guilt and despair, exiled himself from the others. RP: The Newest Ultimate He is first seen menacing the Trolls. Eventually, he chases them near Statyx and the others. RP: The Overlanders After hearing Karitori's roaring, Kotuumath flew to Ultimate City to investigate. Not long after, he engaged Karitori in combat, but was forced to forfeit upon Karitori telling him that if he killed him, then he would also kill Johnny. Later, Kotuumath helps fight Demon Karitori the first time he appears, but is beaten. After Demon Karitori is defeated, but then resurrected, Kotuumath senses this, and goes to find Ryu and J. He meets up with them in the (recently destroyed) Ultimate City Hospital. A big meteor came flying at them, however, and Kotuumath used his body as a shield to protect J and Ryu. He was knocked unconscious by the meteor and severely injured, but he survives. RP: Mobian Mechahazard He is first seen battling Mechas by himself, but is helped out by Kyle the Hedgehog. Later, he is battling more Mechas, but this time, Shanoa and Albus are with him. But then, Mecha Johnny and Mecha Alyssa appear, and manage to first roboticize Albus. Kotuumath fights them, but is roboticized as well, thanks to Mecha Johnny's Grappling Hook, which prevents him from escaping, thus allowing Mecha Albus to partially roboticize him (before Mecha Johnny sped up the proccess, instantly turning Kotuumath into a Mecha). As a Mecha, (after Toxic was roboticized) Kotuumath attempted to roboticize Alice the Wolf, but was stopped by Shima the Hedgehog. Then Mecha Toxic attacked him, and the two Mechas began to fight, with Mecha Kotuumath successfully ripping off one of Mecha Toxic's arms. Mecha Toxic survives, however. Later, after the Mechas arrive at the Egg Carrier 2, Mecha Kotuu is made the brute force of the group, responsible for eradicating those who are not candidates for the Robo-Virus. RP: Dragonslayer Kotuumath is more of a major character here. Since he is a dragon, he is a target of the Roleplay's main villain. RP: The Malevolent Child Notable Abilities Kotuumath, having dragon's blood, has a wide variety of magic-based attacks at his disposal. His skill with the sword is incredible, able to match a great deal of foes with ease. Besides his sword mastery, he also has advanced combat abilities, and practically every part of his body (teeth, horns, tail, claws, fist, etc...) is a deadly weapon. His front fangs are long and sharp enough to pierce his victim's brain fatally with a single bite to the head. He also has a healing factor, in which his body recovers physically at a faster rate than other creatures. The healing factor is nullified completely when in A.O (Adrenaline Overdrive), however. As a Were, the healing factor becomes stronger. He has a signature attack known as Dragon Aether. Fire Abilities *Flamethrower *Fire Blast *Eruption *Blast Burn *Overheat *Fire Punch *Fire Fang *Blaze Kick *Flare Blitz *Inferno Slash *Flame Tail *Flame Wheel *Heat Up *Fire Palm Ice Abilities *Ice Beam *Blizzard *Ice Punch *Ice Fang *Frost Kick *Sheer Cold *Cocytus *Freezing Slash *Frost Tail *Freeze Palm Electric Abilities *Thunderbolt *Thunder *Mega Shock *ThunderPunch *Thunder Fang *Thunder Kick *Zap Cannon *Lightning Slash *Thunder Wave *Shock Tail *Charge *Charge Beam *Shockwave *Zap Palm Light Abilities *SolarBeam *Flash Cannon *Holy Fist *Holy Nova Blast *Holy Slash *Blades of Light *Light Palm *Aurora Beam Dark/Shadow Abilities *Night Slash *Dark Pulse *Shadow Claw *Shadow Ball *LunarBeam *Dark Fang *Blades of Darkness *Midnight Veil *Dark Palm *Dark Nova Blast Wind Abilities *Aerial Ace *Air Slash *Sky Dive *Brave Bird *Aeroblast *Gust *Razor Wind Earth Abilities *Head Smash *Stone Edge w/ sword *Earth Power *Rock Blast *Earthquake w/ sword Nature Abilities *Energy Ball *Leaf Blade w/ sword *Leaf Storm *Wood Hammer *Frenzy Plant *Magical Leaf Water Abilities *Aqua Tail *Aqua Burst *Bubblebeam *Hydro Pump *Hydro Cannon *Aqua Ring Dragon Abilities *Dragon Claw *Dragon Pulse *Draco Meteor *Dragonbreath *Dragon Rush Poison Abilities *Poison Jab w/ sword *Toxic Claw *Poison Fang Elementless/Metal Abilities *Slash *Crunch *Mega Kick *Mega Punch *DynamicPunch *Sky Uppercut *Double-Edge *Aura Sphere *Iron Head *Metal Claw *Iron Tail *Power Whip w/ tail *Megahorn *Hyper Beam *Body Slam *Focus Blast *Force Palm *Crush Claw *X-Scissor *Tri Attack *Extremespeed Status/Defensive Abilities *Swords Dance *Nasty Plot *Detect *Glare *Spite *Recover *Roar *Screech *Dragon Dance *Cosmic Power *Agility *Endure *Leer *Scary Face *Wing Shield *Safeguard *Odor Sleuth Adrenaline Overdrive (A.O.) While fighting a particularly difficult battle, or a battle against hordes of foes, Kotuumath's adrenaline skyrockets. His speed and reflexes increase somewhat, but his offensive abilities, as well as his stamina, rises dramatically. While under A.O., he becomes extremely aggressive, and unable to distinguish the difference between friend and foe. He also cannot feel pain while under A.O., but this can be considered a weakness, seeing as how he will not realize it if he becomes grievously injured, thus endangering his life. His healing factor is also nullified while under A.O. Because of all the adrenaline fueling him, it is near impossible to knock him unconscious. It is wisest to simply avoid Kotuumath until the A.O. wears off (however, the longer he stays in it, the longer it takes to wear off, and the more exhausted he'll be when it finally does wear off). Immunities While Kotuumath doesn't exactly have immunities, he does have high endurance and stamina. He is also shown to be practically impossible to scare or intimidate. He'll look even the most savage beasts in the eye without receding an inch of ground. Weaknesses Being Wind-aligned, Kotuumath is weak to Electric, Earth and Ice attacks (even though he can use these types of moves). He also lacks knowledge of technology, because of where he came from. This may or may not be an actual weakness, depending on what he encounters. He'd definitely be the guy to say, "What's this button do?". Extremely loud, piercing noises are also a "weakness"; they cause pain and thus will cause him to stop. Alternate Forms Were-Kotuumath Mecha Kotuumath As a Mecha, Kotuumath is more destructive than normal. Dark Kotuumath Berserker Kotuumath A sort of form first seen in the Dragonslayer RP, where Mecha-Claw told Kotuumath that Toxic the Hedgehog was flirting with Vira the Acara. In a rage, he confronted Toxic, and ripped out his jugular with his teeth, then disemboweled him, ripped off all his limbs, his tail, and finally his head, ripping the dismembered carcass to shreds. Personality Often rude, sarcastic and brash (with a rather quick temper), Kotuumath is nonetheless a caring and chivalrous guy, but he can be quite cocky. He is very reckless, however, and, to an extent, violent and aggressive. The fact that he is also labeled as an "Anti Hero" is because of his rebellious nature. Kotuumath also has a twisted sense of humor. He despises loud, piercing noises, and has a habit of lashing out at whatever made the noise. His dislike for loud noises is most likely because of his sensitive hearing. He also swears a lot (usually when he's mad). Although he is almost always a good sport, on rare occasions, he'll become distant and brooding if he loses a fight. This happens if his honor and/or dignity has been challenged, and he has failed to protect it. Kotuumath will never run from a fight. He also hates to be called weak. He is absolutely cruel and merciless to his foes, and will kill them brutally without a second thought. Whenever Kotuumath is about to fight, white smoke will start to waft from his nostrils. The smoke will be black if he is enraged. He is unafraid to "take a bullet" for his friends, regardless of the risk to his life. As a Were His personality is quite the same as when he is under Adrenaline Overdrive. Unlike the other Weres, who try to infect as many people as they can, Were-Kotuumath revels in ripping his victims to shreds. Likes *Extremely spicy food *Heavy metal music (the heavier, the better) *Adventure *Exploring *Sparring *Beating up Trolls Dislikes *Loud, piercing noises *Rap or country music ("Not enough...adrenaline to it.") *Cold weather (potentially dangerous, seeing as how he is an ectotherm) *Being called weak *Any form of cowardice *People hurting his friends *Rapists, murderers, kidnappers *Bitter food Biggest Fears *His friends dying Quotes "It's time to dance with death, baby!" ---- "Iiiiiiiit's PARTY TIIIIIME!!" ---- "You've just made the most dangerous enemy you can ''possibly imagine!"'' ---- "Guh...it never snowed this much in Hyrule..." ---- "I'll turn you into kibble!!" ---- "Consider your ass kicked!" Notes *Matthew Charles Sanders is the lead singer of the band Avenged Sevenfold. *An ectotherm describes any reptilian; they must rely upon the sun to warm up their bodies, and the cold is dangerous to them. See Also *Koteneko *Kotuumath-Tonic Conflict *Kotuvira Theme Song Video:Resident Evil 4 - Part 59 - (Boss) Lord Saddler|As a Were, Kotuumath's roar is identical to that of Plagas Saddler in Resident Evil 4. Gallery Image:KotuumathSB.jpg|ShadowBeast Kotuumath. Credits to Chembur! Image:Kotuumath_PencilArt.jpg|Pencil Art. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Category:Anti Heroes Category:Sociopaths Category:Unusual Breed Category:Mancers Category:Pyromancers Category:Cryomancers Category:Fulguramancers Category:Geomancers Category:Aeromancers Category:Solaramancers Category:Spectramancers Category:Hydromancers Category:Naturemancers Category:Half-Bloods Category:Crossbreeds Category:Ryushu's Articles